Footage/Victor
List of all footage of Victor. Life of Red Wine Stage 1-1 Expand for script. *Today, I'm going to make a documentary about red wine. I'm standing in Victor's winery. It's so big. *'MC': Victor, thank you for... *'Victor': You're welcome. *'MC': Okay... *I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to film in front of such a grim investor. *'Victor': If I didn't let you film my winery, what else would you have done instead? *'MC': ... *'MC': Maybe change the topic? *Victor gave me a look. *'Victor': (Frowning) I may have to reconsider the pulled funding... *'MC': (Trying to explain) In fact, we have a lot of back up topics prepared! *'Victor': You actually still have another choice. *'MC': Well? *'Victor': Persuade me and make me change my mind. *It may be harder to convince you than to work out more backup topics. *'Victor': (Looking at me) You've persuaded me to call off pulling the funding before. *'Victor': Don't you have the confidence to do it now? Stage 1-2: Life of Red Wine I You must lay the proper ground work on a documentary about making red wine so you'll earn Victor's respect. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need an expert to brief the crew on red wine for the documentary... Keyword: Docu, Intellect *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert demonstrates the steps for assessing red wine in detail. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert gets a few words in before getting blitzed on a glass of wine. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert puts too much farfetched angst in the description. *'Give up': Red wine is just too much trouble! I'll stick to plain old juice, thank you. **(Fail) You make the crew google the info themselves. You need someone to buy the crew 20 bottles of red wine for research purpose... Keyword: Careful *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Expert carefully delivers a selection of red wine. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Normal) Expert falls and breaks most of the bottles. *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) ?? *'Give up': Hope all of you will take the opportunity to learn more about red wine! **'Feedback': (Fail) Let the crew get what they want, as long as they give you the receipt. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Hey, now I know the process for making red wine! It's never too late to learn. :Shares: 978 Comments: 794 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Sugar Sleeping': I'm blown away by the awesome images! Likes: 210k **'Exeggcute': Still got drops on the tip of my tongue. Likes: 20k **'girlnani': I want more, feed me more! Likes: 240k **'Hedgehog Whatever': That's it? I haven't had nearly enough yet! Likes: 200k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Justice': That wine looks awful-tasting. Likes: 120k **'Biscuit': No aesthetic whatsoever, no wonder the ratings plummet. Likes: 170k **'Vegetable': Put more thought into it before you start filming! Likes: 270k **'Mint': I'm so mad at this I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Likes: 120k *'Fail': Stage 1-3: Life of Red Wine II I want to film Victor's private wine cellar for the documentary. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to find a way for you to reach Victor, who's away on vacation... Keyword: Docu, Intellect *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has friends in high places and easily tracks down the hotel he's staying at. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert gets a few words in before getting blitzed on a glass of wine. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert puts too much farfetched angst in the description. *'Give up': Oh my, never seen Victor in pajamas before... What was I about to say again ? **(Fail) You hop on a plane to where Victor is vacationing. Surprisingly, he actually seems happy to see you. Victor isn't amiable to your idea, but maybe if you play the old flame card... Keyword: Shy *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Victor relents, but you owe him a dinner date. * Result 2: ** Feedback: (Normal) Expert falls and breaks most of the bottles. *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) ?? *'Give up': It feels like you're in a pressure cooker around Victor! **'Feedback': (Fail) You decide to follow the proper channels and stuns Winter into silence with 30+ pages of legal contracts. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Finally got the permission! What a hard egg to crack that guy is! :Shares: 1768 Comments: 2463 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Tiger User': Oh, I'm lost in the wine... Likes: 210k **'Gigu Crisp': Beautiful, abolutely beautiful! Likes: 110k **'Princess (⊙_⊙)': They did their homework, very professionally done. Likes: 130k **'Newton Sleeping': You got to be super rich to own a winery that big... Likes: 270k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Drumstick': It made me want to quit drinking. Likes: 60k **'Princess 520111': Is that wine or soy sauce? Likes: 40k **'Ely': I don't need to taste it to know it's sour and dry. Likes: 70k **'Jelly Sleeping': You'll get alcohol poisoning drinking this. Likes: 290k *'Fail': Stage 1-4: Life of Red Wine III You're about to start filming the winemaking documentary when Victor unexpectedly cuts his vacation short and returns. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to talk to Victor about hogging the camera... Keyword: Docu, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert convinces Victor to stand aside and let them do their job. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert not only fails to persuade Victor, but get roped into being his gofer. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert gets into a physical alteration with Victor and is dragged off the premises. *'Give up': Why does he hover around me all the time ? Does he want to be on camera that bad? **(Fail) You go talk to him yourself and forcibly pulls him aside. You break Victor's favorite bottle. Perhaps time to play the old flame card... Keyword: Shy *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Victor pulls you away from the scene and tells someone to clean it up. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Victor just gives you a stare and doesn't say a thing. *'Give up': Now I've done it... Pray Victor won't put me in hock! **'Feedback': (Fail) You promise to buy him another bottle only to find out later it was the only one in existence. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. The first half of the filming proceeds uneventfully.Victor, though, tells me some of the wines are worth more than me... :Shares: 3070 Comments: 3817 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Gison': How hot is Victo! Hubba hubba... Likes: 190k **'Hum Crisp': The winery is so surreal like a dream Likes: 70k **'Girl Whatever': The mood was definetely palpable when they showed the priceless bottle. Likes: 220k **'Hedgehog ('⊙'_'⊙')': Love the documentary, set to replay. Likes: 160k *'2-Star': **'Jelly_sexy': I believe the winery belongs to the filthy rich Victor. Likes: 210k **'Kingmaster69': Really, that super-hot exec? You sure? Likes: 10k **'Jelly Nani': Yes, that's him, a man of taste. Likes: 170k **'Gigu Sleeping': This made me falling in love with documentaries. Likes: 30k *'1-Star': **'Circle': Somebody's gonna die drinking that wine. Likes: 190k **'Hedgehog Crisp': I feel sorry for the inelegant shots. Likes: 130k **'Sugar Nani': More tepid than your average tepid documentary. Likes: 90k **'9999 Whatever': It was just one long infomercial. Likes: 130k *'Fail': **'9999 User': I wouldn't take the wine even if it was free Likes: 40k **'Hedgehog Nani': My five-year-old went through all the bottles in the house after seeing this. Likes: 110k **'Jelly Whatever': The film made good wine look cheap. Likes: 90k **'Gigu User': I couldn't stand the awful dubbing. Likes: 130k Stage 1-5: Life of Red Wine IV The documentary is about to wrap. Here's to ending it without any problem. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need an organized person to return the bottles to their original order... Keyword: Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert rearranges the bottles back in order quickly. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert puts the bottles back in a messy order. *'Result 3': **(Fail) ?? *'Give up': I keep looking Victor way every chance I get... It's probably just curiosity. **(Fail) You decide to do it yourself but Victor unexpectedly rushes over to help. You need someone to write ad for Victor's vineyard to be inserted post-credits... Keyword: Docu, content *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Expert whips up a great ad copy. * Result 2: ** Feedback: (Normal) Expert composes a verbose thesis. *'Result 3': **'Feedback': (Fail) Expert gets the name of the vineyard wrong. *'Give up': Victor is a different person when he's smiling at the camera... **'Feedback': (Fail) It should be fine to let the manager come up with the lines. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Phew, there were some miscues along the way, but at least we got it done! :Shares: 6275 Comments: 5249 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'9999 Crisp': I'm so lost in Victor's smile... Likes: 160k **'Wandering Hedgehog': Victor is my fantasies all rolled into one. Likes: 240k **'Winter Night: '''Propaganda to lighten the image of a business bully.' Likes: 90k **'''Newton Whatever: That's a huge, beautiful winery Victor has there. Likes: 230k *'2-Star': **'Gigu Vanilla': Victor is such a hunk... and loaded too. Likes: 110k **'Majesty Queen': It's easy to tell Victor is a man of integrity. Likes: 240k **'Hum (⊙_⊙):' I trust Victor' character, I'm picking up a bottle!' Likes: '''160k **'Newton User': Please make more great films like this one. '''Likes': 180k *'1-Star': **'Protein': Even the head honcho is hawking products. What's the world coming to? Likes: 200k **'Gigu (⊙_⊙)': If the man wants to be on air that bad, just become an entertainer. Likes: 270k **'Scapegoat': The cameraman probably never went to film school. The footage are terrible. Likes: 100k **'Paper': Guess anything can make it on TV these days, no matter how lame. Likes: 180k *'Fail': **'Wandering Gigu': The tag is much too expensive for an interior wine. Likes: 240k **'Cuttlefish': Yeap, a long infomercial.Don't fall for it. Likes: 30k **'Hum Sleeping': I'm afraid to drink this wine, might not be sanitary. Likes: 70k **'Stripe King': Me too, don't want a trip to the hospital. Likes: 90k Stage 1-6: Life of Red Wine V The show gets good ratings. Victor wants to do another joint project, so I decide on an exclusive interview with him. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You seek someone to dress you up for your meeting with Victor... Keyword: Style *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert picks a light yellow dress that is both pretty and lively. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert offers red with green, leaving an impression on Victor. *'Result 3': **(Fail) ?? *'Give up': I get nervous but also excited, too, thinking about being alone with Victor... **(Fail) You reconsider and go back to your normal gear. It's just an appointment, not a date. During dinner, you flashback to an encounter with Victor and recount it to him... Keyword: Shy *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) You notice it's all smiles in his eyes. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Winter looks at you and says "That wasn't me. You got the wrong person." *'Give up': I'm pretty sure I met Victor before, but... **'Feedback': (Fail) You hesitate and swallow it. You're not at a point where you can just talk about anything with him. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. The longer and more I get to know Victor, he becomes less and less the cold, aloof guy he appears to be. :Shares: 8150 Comments: 9403 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Onion Oli': I trust this brand of red wwine. Likes: 270k **'Hum Whatever': This brand offered the best red wine I've ever tasted. Likes: 290k **'Grovel: '''Thanks to this film, I'm now interested in red wine.' Likes: 11'0k **'Vanilla Hedgehog': Victoor is truly a winner among men! '''Likes': 240k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Shrimp': I had this wine before, excruciatingly terrible. Likes: 290k **'Wood': You ain't gonna get me to buy it no matter what you say. Likes: 150k **'Princess Nani': Lifless mess of a documentary. Likes: 190k **'Tiger (⊙_⊙)': The driest documentary I've witnessed. Likes: 120k *'Fail': **'9999 (⊙_⊙)': It figures he would place products in even this. Likes: 130k **'Vanilla Jelly': You could've used the time spent on this ad to improve the quality of your wine. Likes: 280k **'Girl Sleeping': Normal people can't afford to drink like you do! Likes: 280k **'Road': Documentary in name only, actually a vehicle for showing off wealth. Likes: 170k Stage 1-7 Expand for script. *The dinner is almost over. The desset has come. *I watched as the waiter served me an exquisite piece of cake. The frosting on it shone under the light. *'Victor': Don't you like it? *'MC': (startled) It's not like that... *'Victor': Constantly looking over at the dessert on the table next to us is not exactly proper behavior. *'MC': I... I'm sorry. *'Victor': Try some of the red. *'MC': (surprised) Excuse me? *'Victor': I said try the red winne. Don't you like red wine? *'MC': So, are you an expert on red wines? *'Victor': I wouldn't say I'm an expert. I just enjoy them, is all. *'MC': So you built a big winery. *'Victor': If you hold the glass like that, the heat from your palm will ruin the taste of the wine. *Victor's eyes lingered on my glass. *He reached out, and his hand touched mine. *'MC': I see... *'Victor': For me, there's really not big difference between an expensive red wine and aa common red wine. *'MC': Why? *'Victor': Because in the end it's all just grapes, fermented and filtered. The expensive one is only so because of some other added value. *He stopped smiling. His eyes looked misted under the dim light of the restaurant. *He seemed to be so different from the cold boss I've known. He looked more like an elegant gentleman. Real or Fake Stage 2-1 Expand for script. *: To film a treasure appraisal program, I went to Victor's antique collection room. *I was astonished to see a room full of such priceless collectibles. *'MC': It felt like I was walking in a museum. *Victor smiled and said nothing. *'MC': Are you sure that I can borrow one to film for the program? *'Victor': As I promised. You can pick one of them. *I looked carefully through the collection. My eyes fixed on a porcelain vase. *'MC': (Murmuring) Glaze, ornamentation, style ... *'Victor': (Victor's mouth twitches) You know about these? *'MC': You shouldn't underestimate me. I have done my homework. *Actually, it's just some information I glaned from an internet search. *I prayed that Victor wouldn't ask me more. As I moved away, I accidentally knocked the vase behind me. *'MC': Oh my God! *The vase teetered. Fortunately, Victor managed to stabilize it. *'MC': I... I'm sorry. *I waited silently for Victor's storm-like criticism. To my surprise, he wasn't angry. *'Victor': It's okay. Be careful. *What happened to the miserly bean-counting Victor? *'Victor': I know what you're thinking. You couldn't afford it if you broke it. *'MC': So you don't blame me for that, and you'll allow me to borrow it? *'Victor': Think of it as an investment in you. *'MC': An investment in me? *'Victor': I'm sure you won't let me down. *He's still the same Victor. He just looks at me. I feel like I've dug myself into a big hole. *I feel some pressure again. This shoot has got to go well! Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement